


Her Own

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara moves out of Revello and back to campus. 100 word drabble. Between 6.08 "Tabula Rasa" and 6.09 "Smashed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjbwaldring3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tjbwaldring3).



Some of Tara's things are Willow's and she leaves those behind. Some of Willow's things are hers, but she leaves those too. Leaves the crystal and hopes, hopes, that that will mean enough that Willow won't use it.

It's so late in the semester, so close to winter break, and Tara ends up in Porter. There are pre-finals parties under her feet and creaking bedsprings and pants over her head. Her roommate stays awake all night, which suits Tara fine, but she does it with her boombox blaring.

Still, her mind is her own and that… that's enough. For now.


End file.
